The Sacrifice of the Halliwell Sisterhood
by the-power-of-4
Summary: Third installment in our series. The sisters have gone through a lot and then he shows up...isn't there ever anything going right in the life of the sister witches?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys were back and better than ever with another edition of the sisterhood, hope you enjoy, de and the sisterhood writers. **

**Chapter 1 Heart Ripped Out**

**PRUE"S POV**

**I rushed into my bedroom at the manor after a long day at work, looking at the phone, only to find twenty six more unwanted messages left on my phone. I hit the delete button, I know who they were from, I didn't want to hear them, and I didn't want my sisters to hear them. For three weeks I have kept his new found presence in our lives a secret, and let me tell you it has not been easy. **

**The amount of times Piper has run into my room, answering my line, thinking it was Andy, trying to play match-maker has got me bewildered. and every single time it's the same scenario; I rush and grab the phone from her, answer in and then hang it up, saying I don't want to talk to Andy, when really I know it wasn't him, it was Victor Bennet, our father. **

**I really did feel bad about lying to my sisters, especially after everything that's happened and that fact that I promised them, or rather myself that I wouldn't go down that path again, it wasn't worth it, we were family and we had to be honest with each other. **

**But nevertheless here I was again, laying to them, keeping secrets from them, no wonder they lost faith in me before. My reasoning was that they didn't need this after all they had gone through, but inside I knew that wasn't the case, all three of them were stronger than ever, mentally, mortally and magically, strong as ever, it was me who was torn apart inside. **

**After he died, and we all know who he is, it's just to painful to say his name, but after he died, I felt as if my heart had been ripped out so many times that there was no chance of it ever being put back together. But then my heart would tell me that there was a way, just one way to fix it, to make my heart mend, or at least put it on the path. Andy. **

**Since I had seen him that was the only other thing I could think about, I could occupy myself with my new job, with the hussle and bussle of running a household, but could I really? It didn't mean anything, when I was signing something in the office, rushing around the kitchen late at night, I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, it was sort of robotic, and other than Piper, who I knew inside was freaking out trying to figure out what was wrong with me, no one had noticed my lack of attention, or heart. **

**Victor just wasn't going to give up. I know it sounds harsh to call your father by his first name, but if your father had been like mine, his first name was not the worst thing you could call him. Anyway, he wasn't giving up. Aside from the millions of phone calls and messages he has left, only two of which I listened to, he has tried to find me at work many times. I know he wouldn't dare come to the house, at least not yet, I think he knows I would be the first one on the phone to the police if he turned up at our house, and it wouldn't really look going for him to be harassing a eigthteen year old and her younger sisters now would it? Then again, neither does stalking one, but that's basically what he is doing, at work he tries to see me, I tell someone to tell him I'm busy, but he doesn't give up, he never gives up, he just waits. He waits until I have to leave and waits, watching me as I head for the door. I normally get someone to walk with me, and he watches, from a short distance away, shouting my name. **

**Last night I actually dreamed of the screams, I couldn't exactly see anything, just some black and as crazy as it sounds a picture of his face, screaming at me, nothing else, just screaming, and it didn't do anything to make me calm. When I woke up, as paranoid as it sounds, I swear I could smell him. I know, it sounds crazy, but there is no other way of describing it, I remembered that smell from the short amount of time he was here when I was a child, and it was the same smell. **

**I brushed it off as being crazy, it was the only way to keep myself from being worried sick at the paranoid fact that he was possibly in our house and there was nothing I could do to stop him. **

**I was snapped out of my thoughts by a phone ringing on the other side of the room, and knowing who it was, I wasn't going to answer it, but I knew Piper was on her way up. **

**I lay back on my bed as my stomach did swirls around my body as it heard the deadly ringing sound. I heard heavy footsteps heading up the stairs and I smiled to myself knowing the door is locked. I heard keys fumbling at the door and then the door opening. **

"**Find what is lost spell, in the book, found your door keys Prue, and a bunch of old socks, you should try it sometime," she said heading to answer the phone, now your going to talk to Andy and…" I cut her off, pushing her away from the phone. I must have pushed to hard because the next moment she and I both lay next to each other on the floor, the phone half way across the room. She looked up at me with questioning terror, and I know I had some explaining to do. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; **Hi everyone. So sorry those chapter took so long but life has been hectic with work and Christmas and all that. I did however do this even though I should be in bed so I hope you will all forgive it being late. Now go on and read, we would love to know what you think of this story…

**Piper's POV – by; Emelie**

**2. ****Like a family**

You know what's weird?

Well a lot of things sure but right now I was thinking about my sister. Sure Phoebe and Paige can have their share of odd days but Prue – she kind of wins the weird war at the moment. In our house that really says a lot.

All I did was try and fix her and Andy back up and she attacks me! Yes as in really attacking me, full frontal pulling me to the floor!

"What the hell is your problem?" I cried angrily.

"Language" she replied and shot me a stare before she scrambled over to the phone and turned it off.

"Don't lecture me" I got back up again and brushed off the dust from my jeans, adding a mental note to show here where the vacuum was later. "Now what is up with you and that phone?"

"Nothing" she simply let it fall onto her bed and shrugged. She did however not anticipate my next move as I lounged up and snatched it.

"What are you doing?" Prue reached towards me but I simply jumped away, letting her grasp air instead.

"Star 69" I grinned and pressed the numbers on the phone and placed it against my ear.

"Don't you dare" she threatened and suddenly her ever so sweet face turned sour. "I will use my powers on you if you do not put that phone down."

"You can't use your powers on me" I replied as signals went by on the phone. "I'm a good witch, remember?"

"Piper" she jumped over her bed and begun moving at me. I backed away but the door soon stopped me and I was trapped, she snatched the phone out of my hand but she was too late.

"Oh…my…God…" I tried to breath but it seemed that the air didn't even go down my lungs but went up again. I was hyperventilating before I managed to slide down to the floor to sit down.

"Piper" Prue sat down in front of me and her face once again turned into my loving sister. "Are you okay?"

"It was…" I waited for my breathing to turn somewhat normal again before I continued. "Dad" I looked up at her and I could see the disappointment in her eyes. Her always so blue eyes were almost grey now, her eyes always did reflect her feelings like that.

"I know" she confessed as her shoulders slummed down. "He's the one who's been calling me."

"And you didn't tell us?" the anger once again rose inside my body. "You didn't thing we deserved to know?"

"He walked out on us. He doesn't deserve to get back into our lives."

"Prue…he's our dad."

"You were old enough" she said as she rose to her feet only to sit down on her bed. "You saw him leave. You're not like Pheebs or Paige who hardly know him. You were there, you saw him leave and you saw him ruin our lives."

"I did" I nodded slowly. "But him calling must men he's changed. God Prue it's been a long time. People do change" she looked away from me and suddenly I knew. "He didn't just call, did he?"

"He was here" she sighed. "I threw him out."

"Prue" I shook my head before I slowly begun to get up from the floor. This time I didn't mind my jeans getting dusty. I just sat down next to her and laced an arm around her shoulders. "You do not have to do this."

"It's my job."

"It doesn't have to be" I replied. "You do not have to make these decisions. Sure he may still be a jackass and a bastard; I am not saying he's not. I don't want him in my life nor do I want to see him but we need to do something before these calls makes you insane."

"Yeah" she laughed. "But we can't tell the others."

"Prue…"

"They are too young" she stated. "Plus he is not even Paige's dad."

"Phoebe will hate us if we don't tell her" I said. ""She needs to do this with us. Like a family."

"When did you get so grown up" Prue groaned as she realized I was actually right. "Can't you go back to being that girl who's biggest dream was to do whatever I said?"

"Sorry babe, that time is long lost" I stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her up with me. "Now come on, we need to find Phoebe and then we need to call him."

"Can I at least use my powers on him" she asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll think about it…"

--

We found Phoebe lying on her bed in her room. She was reading one of those glossy magazines when I strictly remember her saying something about a math test. I did however not get too into that when we had a much bigger issue to get at.

"Hey Pheebs" Prue smiled widely as she flipped down on our sister's bed. "What are you reading?"

"A test" Phoebe replied as she crossed in a new scare on the page before her.

I peeked down over her shoulder. "Do you have a sixth sense?" I laughed. "Seriously?"

"It's just for fun" she shrugged. "So why are you here? You usually don't bug me until it's time for dinner."

"Well we need to talk to you" I sat down on her bed as well and she sat up.

"We shouldn't bother her, she's busy" Prue tried but I just shot her a stare and she shut up. "Fine you tell her."

"Prue got a call today" I started. "She didn't want me to hear it but I did. Well after her attacking me" I added to which my older sister only rolled her eyes.

"So who was it?" Phoebe asked tiredly, she was either not interested or just didn't like me dragging it out. Knowing Phoebe it was probably a mix of both.

"It was…" I was cut short by the sound of Prue's phone ringing again. My eyes met hers and she seemed to know I was not backing down and simply held it out for me to answer. I grabbed it and left the room. In the hallway I stopped and with shaking fingers I answered, pressing the phone to my ear. "Hello. Dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe's POV - Random

**3. Finding Out He Existed. **

So wanna know what I've been up to? Go on, guess.

Fine, okay, I'll tell you.

Nothing.

That's right. Nothing. After the last year or so, since Gram's death it's kinda been a roller coaster for all of us and strangely life seems to have settled. Drama free for the most part.

Don't get me wrong, it hasn't all been strawberries and cream but it's been somewhat…uneventful.

Prue's a little odd, although I don't remember a time when she wasn't. I don't know, she seems on edge most of the time. I guess it's to be expected, I mean I'd probably be the same if something happened Mel.

Which reminds me, I need to call her soon.

Anyway….back to semi-dysfunctional Prue. She lost Marc, which I can tell still plagues her thoughts. She doesn't eat in the dining room anymore. The first time we tried to make her sit with us, she refused and sent her plate flying into the wall with a blink. That's right, a blink.

And to add to that, we have Andy. She's ignoring him, which in turn is making Andy look like a wounded puppy. Poor boy. I feel the sudden urge to pat him on the head every time I see him and I'm rather proud of the fact that so far I haven't.

Although if he keeps ringing that God damn phone, I'm going to shove it in a really uncomfortable place.

So we've covered Prue. Now to Piper.

Piper's…just Piper. You know trying to keep everything running and everyone from killing point. She's a saint really. Saint Piper.

Sometimes I worry she's keeping far too much buried and we all know how well that works in this family, don't we?

Speaking of which, Paige is the same. Not really talking.

Oh who the hell am I kidding. We all are.

We are nowhere near as close as what we used to be and although we now talk more than before the night with Marc and…yeah, you get it…it's not about the important stuff, you know.

Actually thinking of Paige, I haven't seen her all day. I wonder where she's hiding out.

At least us Halliwell's are all under one dysfunctional roof now.

So, I'm supposed to be working on my math as I have a test and well, that lasted all of two minutes before this magazine caught my eye.

Can you believe she's pregnant again?? Seriously? The mind boggles.

Cool. There's a test on here to see if you have a sixth sense. I know it's kinda stupid but come on, it'll be fun right.

"Hey Pheebs." Prue smiles, while flopping onto my bed. Why now, I was so getting into these questions. "What you reading?"

Piper has followed her in with more reserved energy. Although she is eyeing me funnily. I wonder why.

Oh right, I told her about my math test. Well, technically, I'm taking a test I'm certain I will ace.

"A test." I answer, reading the rest of the question. Well that's easy. Put nice little tick in that box there.

"Do you have a sixth sense?" Piper reads over my shoulder. "Seriously?"

"It's just for fun." _Although I have to admit, you two have kinda sucked the fun out_. "So why are you here? You usually don't bug me until it's time for dinner."

"Well we need to talk to you." Piper answers.

"We shouldn't bother her, she's busy" Prue jumps in, which only peeks my interest. They do that weird eye talking thing and it's so obvious Piper won. "Fine you tell her."

Yep, see. Told ya.

"Prue got a call today" Piper started. That's nice for her. Was it Andy by any chance. "She didn't want me to hear it but I did. Well after her attacking me."

I look to Prue and there's an eye roll. It must not have been too bad if their still talking.

"So, who was it?" I prod. I mean they disrupt my test and take forever to get to the point. I mean for all I know it could be Andy and well, I've passed the point of caring.

"It was.."

Damn, stupid phone! I'm not really interested but they should at least be able to finish whatever they were going to say, right?

Prue hands the phone to Piper, who's nervous for some unknown reason. Also she was biting her lip when she left. That, my friends, is nerves.

Oh well, if I'm going to have to wait I might as well finish the last question off. Prue seems to have gotten a little bored too, as she looks over the page as well.

"Is she pregnant again?" she asks a little in shock.

"Yep." I laugh, while calculating my score.

"So, Phoebe Halliwell, do you have a sixth sense?" she smirks.

"Well, according to this, no. Can you believe that?!"

I'm a little pissed off now. I mean I and the rest of the magical community are well aware of my powers and this magazine has the nerve to say other wise. This sucks.

"Oh what do they know?" she laughs.

"Well obviously not a lot. Do you wanna go down there, give them a piece of our minds?"

She laughing again. Prue Halliwell is laughing…but at my expense.

"Chill, Pheebs, it just a stupid magazine quiz?"

"How would you feel if they told you, you couldn't move things with your mind??"

She's kinked her eyebrow in response. Yep, I would have done the same.

"Okay, Fine. That would never happen…but.."

"Phoebe, drop it."

I did. There's no point in arguing. I would only sound like a crazy person. It turns silent for a moment or two as I scan the rest of the page, while she fiddles with her sleeves, glancing around my room.

"Have you spoke to Mel recently?" she finally questions.

I can tell she's a little jealous. I have two assumptions as to why. One is that she misses Marc and when me, Piper or Paige mention are respective friends/substitute family, she gets somewhat defensive.

Number two is that she's worried she'll be replaced as a big sister, which is just stupid. Obviously I won't tell her that she's stupid. That'll open up a whole new can of worms.

Well, not right now anyway.

"Not for about a week or two. I was thinking early I needed to call her actually."

"You should." she nods, looking down at her hands.

Okay, do I dare??

"Do you miss him?"

I dared and when she glances up, she knows who I was referring to.

"Yeah, I do." Prue quietly replies before gazing at her hands as she plays with her nails. "It's just strange you know."

I nod, trying to form some sort of decent reply. "It'll get better."

She looks back at me and smiles humourlessly. "It can't get much worse."

I mirror the smile before patting her hand.

It's silent for a few moments, as I stand and make my way across the room.

"I need a drink. You want one?" I ask, opening my door.

"No thanks." she replies but that's not really the words I heard. Something else distracted me.

"…Okay. Bye, Dad."

Piper was just hanging up the phone and she turned to face me. Dad? Dad? Why would she call someone dad?? Unless her and Leo have disturbing pet names.

No wait.

I turn back to Prue, who is now standing and moving across the room. I face Piper again, noticing she is shocked to find me there.

"Dad??" I question both of them, glancing between their concerned faces.

"Um, Pheebs.." Prue begins.

"…there's something we need to tell you." Piper finishes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Only One

Paige's POV - Jess.91

"Did you tell your sisters you were coming here?" Sam asked me. I mean, dad asked me. It's still so weird to think it, or say it. To have a person around that you can call it.

"Um, no." I replied. "But, well, they were busy. And I've got the orbing thing pretty fixed, so it's not like I have to walk home, or something." I replied, ever so slightly awkward.

Thing is, I'm glad, really, really glad, that I finally have a dad, but I don't know how to act around him. This is the first time I've seen him since my sisters took my back home, and when I knocked on his door - yes, I orbed into his garden, but orbing into someone's house is too intrusive - he opened with and looked at me with surprise and...and...well, I don't know what exactly to call that look, but it wasn't an "I'm-so-happy-to-see-you" kind of look. More like a "I-don't-really-want-to-see-you-again" look.

"Do you, ah, want a drink?" Sa - Dad asked me, and shook my head.

You know what's really weird? Those four days I spent here, I didn't fell awkward at all. I was just so glad to have a dad, a blood tie, someone I could call family, when I had no one else. Now, all I can think is that I look nothing like him, and I bet he doesn't even know my middle name, and he doesn't know my favourite colour, or T.V show, or which subject I'm best at and which I'm worst at, and he _should_ know that, he should.

And then I asked, because I had to, had to ask and hear the answer before it ate up my insides, I asked _the_ question.

"Where were you?" I asked it quietly, and for a moment, when I saw his vague confusion, I thought he hadn't heard me. Then I realised my question may not have been phrased very well. "My - my life. Where were you?"

"Paige." He sighed. "You have to understand. Your mother and I, we knew that if we stayed together, you'd be taken away. We agreed that, for your own safety, I'd go, and I'd stay away from you."

"So it was that easy?" I murmured. "It was that easy to walk away from me? To stay away?"

"Paige, please understand -"

"I can't understand." I replied, shaking my head. "You weren't there, when mum died, when I used to cry because I couldn't remember her at all and my sisters could. You weren't there when Victor - the man I thought was my dad - left us, and Prue got all mad with the world for weeks, and Piper got upset, and Phoebe had this - this awful false hope that he'd come back for us. And I - I didn't understand it, because I was only little, and I didn't understand that he was gone for good. I barely remember him. And now...it was bad enough knowing that one dad didn't want me. But to find out that you didn't either?

I'm not even really mad. I'm very, very hurt, and I don't like it. "You want me to understand that you weren't there when I was nine and I broke my arm falling out of a tree? Or when I was twelve and got the highest mark in my whole year on an English test? You want me to understand you weren't there to help me when Grams died? When Sevron nearly strangled me? When we were thrown into this world of magic we didn't understand, when we were separated and I felt so - so alone. You weren't there."

I blinked away tears that were starting to form. "And you know what really hurts? That I travelled across the city, I got my friends into trouble and ended up with them hating me, I ran away from cops with my heart beating in my chest so hard I thought I'd explode, just to find _you_, and you couldn't care less. You don't want me here. You still don't want anything to do with me, do you?"

He didn't speak, just looked at me sadly.

I orbed home.

----

Thankfully I ended up where I aimed for, my bedroom, where my sister's wouldn't see how close I was to crying, or asked me where I'd been.

I don't need a dad. I've spent years without a dad. My sisters don't have a dad. It's fine. We don't need one.

I gave myself ten minutes to compose myself, and guess what, the tears left and I was back to feeling empty. I hate that, too. That I'll either be really mad or really sad, or nothing.

I was debating whether to leave the room or not when I heard Phoebe shout something from her bedroom.

"And you didn't tell us? I thought we were done with all the secrets and lies, Prue? How do you expect us to trust you again -"

"I was trying to protect you!" Prue cried back, and I crossed the room and opened my door, wondering what Prue had done now. "If I let him back into our lives, he'll just hurt you all again, Phoebe."

"You can't make a decision like that for us! You don't rule our lives, Prue. You should have asked if we wanted -"

"What's going on?" I asked, because I couldn't work it out from what they were saying. Phoebe jumped a little, not have noticed me as I'd walked down the hall and stood in her doorway. Prue looked at me, suddenly stricken, and Piper bit her lip.

"Paige." Piper said finally. "Come over here, sit down. There's something you should know." I crossed the room obediently, and sat on the edge of the bed. Piper sat down next to me.

"Don't get upset, OK? The thing is..."

"Our dad called." Phoebe said bluntly. "Our dad's been calling Prue since Marc's funeral, and she didn't tell us, didn't even ask if we wanted to see him."

I have to admit, the words were a shock. A hit-to-the-abdomen kind of shock. I'd rather of had Piper's careful words and taking forever to explain herself, because surely that wouldn't have hurt so much.

"You - your dad." I murmured.

"Yes." Phoebe said, then looked icily at Prue. "And _I_ want to talk to him."

How ironic is it that I loose my dad as my sisters find theirs?

"Well. That's great, then, I guess." I managed, the words sticking in my throat. "I'm - I'm glad for you guys. Congratulations." I couldn't keep the bitterness from my voice, and even though Phoebe was too busy glaring at Prue to pick up on it, Piper and Prue both heard it.

"Paige, he wants to see you, too." Piper told me gently. "I just spoke to him on the phone, he asked how we all were."

"He's not my dad." I reminded her. "He doesn't have to pretend anymore."

Because that's what he was doing, wasn't it? Those few early years where he bought me presents as well as my sisters, where he'd hug me and say he missed me, and he was sorry for not being around more often, just like he did with them. When he'd take all four of us out to the beach, or for ice-cream or pizza. He was just pretending, because he knew I wasn't his, and I bet he didn't want me around.

"Paige, he was as much of a dad to you as the rest of us." Prue told me. "He was barely around, and thought he could make up for it with presents and ice-cream." Somehow, I know that last statement was directed at Phoebe.

"He treated you the same as us." Piper told me. "I remember it."

"It doesn't matter anyway. He's not coming back into our lives." Prue said firmly. "So just forget about him."

"I want to see my dad!" Phoebe yelled, and I almost wanted to tell her I'm the youngest and I'm supposed to shout like a toddler.

"Phoebe!" Piper snapped. "Stop acting like a spoilt little kid, OK? We are going to see him." She turned her gaze to Prue, looked into her eyes. "He's going to come over in a couple days."

Prue's mouth dropped open, and I knew she was about to start shouting, but I didn't care. I stood up, throwing Pioer's arm from around my shoulders, and walking from the room. Piper called my name, and then Prue, but I barely heard it.

They're going to see Victor. They're going to have a dad, and be more like a real, normal family. And me? I'm the only one who doesn't have parents, the only one who doesn't really fit into this family.

I walked right down the stairs and out of the house, and I was halfway up the street before I realised how cold it was, and that it was starting to rain. I hadn't even grabbed a jacket, but I didn't care, it didn't matter.

I didn't know where I was heading to, didn't even think about it, until I was almost at the house. I recognised the gate. Then I stopped walking, and realised how stupid I was.

Kyle and Henry's new home. As if they'd want to see me. As if they'd care I'm upset and need them. I shook my head, and started to turn away.

"Paige?" I froze at the sound of Henry's voice, and swallowed before turning back. He and Kyle were stood at the fence of their house. The rain was heavier now, and I wondered why they were even outside.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"What do you want?" Kyle asked coolly, though he looked concerned as he took in my appearence. Well, surely it's not normal to go into the rain without a coat, to stay in the rain even when your clothes are soaked through and you're shaking from the cold.

"I...nothing." I replied, shaking my head. "I needed you guys, but - but then I remembered you hate me, so..." I forced a smile that fooled no one. "I'll just go. I'm sorry."

I turned away, took a step, before Henry called me back.

"Paige. Wait." Two words, and I couldn't gather any hope from them. I turned back, and looked at them.

And waited.


	5. Chapter 5

I am now sitting on my bed

_**Ok guys I know what your thinking, where have the sisterhood stories been for like 3 months, well I have to tell you that it's my fault. You see, I just started grade 12 and I went through some really bad family problems but guess what?? Were back with some amazing new revelations in the story, enjoy. **_

I am now sitting on my bed. Television on way to loud and I'm waiting for my sisters to get home from going to see him, to see Victor. Even his name leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, and I know, I'm acting childish, but hey, how the hell am I supposed to feel. my father is absent my whole life, was no where to be found when Sevron tried to take our lives, I didn't see him around when we were split up into foster homes, or even when Marc died.

That's why I've decided if Piper and Phoebe want to see him that's fine, it's not like I can stop them anyway, and if they want to try and drag Paige along with them, that's fine too, but I blatantly refuse to go. There is a long list of things I would do before doing this, and there aren't many things I wouldn't. The thing is though; all this time in my room has given me some time to think, ok, way to much time to think which lead things back to Andy. I really do miss him, but I can't have him know about me and my sisters, ok so maybe he does know in his heart but I cant have him around that all the time and aside from that there are more complications in our relationship but I really do love him and…

Ok, so I'm guessing that most of that made no sense at all, I don't really make that much sense when I'm thinking, so maybe I should relay the information, I hate Victor, I don't plan to leave my room when my sisters arrive back, and I think I'm in love with Andy, no, I am in love with Andy. But this makes me angry, sad and confused.

"PRUE??" I heard a voice yell over the loud music.

"WHAT?" I screamed back, I wasn't exactly in the mood for a nice little chat with one of my sisters, but I'm guessing a screaming match wouldn't help the situation either.

"Turn of that crap now, seriously I want to talk to you," Yelled the voice which I had now come to the conclusion that it was Piper's. I smacked the top of the stop button making the entire table shake slightly and suddenly the only noise that could be heard was the sound of Piper's footsteps heading towards the bed that I had now flopped back onto, "Now I know you don't want to hear about the evening so I'm not even going to bother starting a fight about that but you cant seriously stay in your room for the rest of the night."

I thought about these words. The fact was I could stay in the room, I could stay and I could turn the music back on and I could pretend that I'm ok. But the fact is that I know my sister and at my own free will or against it she will find a way to make me go downstairs, the only question now is, how much do I want to make her work for it?

"Piper, I don't want to come downstairs ok, just leave it, I'll come down in the morning and we can talk then ok?"

"No, that's not ok because you see, I'm not the one that needs to talk to you," Piper said as she headed towards the door, "Andy is, and you better not keep him waiting" And with that she was gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I had quickly washed my face and combed my hair and I was now slowly heading down the stairs. I was no nervous about seeing him, why was he here, what was he going to do, going to say. A million questions just like these rushed through my mind and I could suddenly feel tears trickling down my face, but why?

Why was I crying, what had brought me into this emotional wreck? Had I suddenly become the person that does nothing but cry and constantly whine about her feelings?

Whether I had or not I knew it was time for me to face Andy. I had taken five whole minutes to climb down three of the stairs on this huge staircase, even though right now it felt like each step made the staircase a million times shorter. I quickened my pace a little and as I reached the turn in staircase my eyes fell apon Andy, sitting in a chair in the living room, with all three of my sisters on the opposite couch.

There he was, more handsome than even. I was lucky the tears had faded by now because as we locked eyes the next fall in my life began to unfold. The thing is when I say fall, I really do mean fall. When I took my next step I tripped and rolled down the stairs and then making my grand entrance into the room landing flat on my face.

I lay there motionless for a moment half because at this point I think I twisted my ankle and half because I am seriously hoping that this part of my life was nothing but a stupid dream like those ones you see in the movies where the people dream that they are in a public place naked, I was hoping this moment was jujst like that. But as heard my sisters giggle followed by Andy's voice I realised that this definitely not a dream, it was very much a horrible reality.

_**Ok so I know what your thinking, what the hell was that right?? I thought that this prue chapter needed to show Prue's horrible emotional state right now**__** as she has suffered so much and bottled a lot of it up….please review, and we love the readers…..De, and the other writers of the sisterhood!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N;** Wow it feels like ages since I wrote a chapter for the sisterhood. Feels like ages since I wrote charmed in general, lol. Anyway just thought I would say Hi to you all. So…Hi..

**6. ****Listen to Piper**

**Piper's POV**

"What was that thud?"

"She fell down the stairs" I grinned as I flopped onto Phoebe's bed.

"She did not" Paige couldn't keep herself from smiling.

I simply nodded.

"Way to make a good impression" Phoebe laughed as she pulled herself up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Paige asked.

"To watch of course" it was simple and knowing Paige she should have guessed that long ago. Maybe even as soon as she heard that thud. Because when there is a thud Phoebe is never late to follow up on it. "You guys wanna come watch too?"

"No thanks, Prue is already pissed enough at me" Paige answered so Phoebe's eyes turned to me.

"Not today" her eyes grew wide in shock of my evident loss for insight in Prue's love life. "Plus it's better if you go alone, less hassle for one person to hide. Don't you think they would see us if half the household was hiding on the staircase?"

"True" she seemed to buy it and soon she had left the room.

The room fell eerie silent for a few minutes before I felt Paige lie down on the bed next to me.

"Piper…"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" she turned her face towards me and I did the same towards her.

"Yes, sure" I said and put on a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you taught me that fake smile when I was five" she grinned. Damn, why did I have to be so good at teaching my sisters stuff. I should have just left them into oblivion about life.

"I just feel…well I honestly don't know how I feel" I answered honestly. "…just kind of…"

"Empty?" Paige tried and I nodded. "Yeah I felt that a lot too with my dad. It was like I had this hole in my heart that no one had ever filled. I expected for him to fill that but he didn't, so I was left a bit empty."

"You know that might be one of the smartest things you have ever said to me" I smiled. Who knew I had such a smart sister.

"If you want to see your dad then do that" Paige continued. "But if you feel even so slightly that you don't want to, then don't. No one can force you, not even yourself."

"Prue would just love that, now wouldn't she" I couldn't help but laugh.

"So go against her, do whatever you feel is best. Don't you ever just listen to Piper?"

"Yeah" again I nodded.

What a lie. I never listen to Piper.

I listen to Prue who tells me how I can do to help her and I do that because I love her and know what she's gone through to get us here.

I listen to Phoebe who shows me how I can do my best in helping her and Paige grow up to the best they can be.

I listen to Paige who has been through hell and back and I need to make sure she's okay.

Hell I listen to everyone, I listen to my teachers, my dead grams, my dead mother…even the damn mailman.

…but not once in this entire life do I listen to Piper.

"So how's things with Leo" Paige asked and brought me back to reality. Back to Phoebe's room and her messy as always bed.

"Oh you know, we're taking things slow" I answered.

"Slow is good" she nodded. "Not as good as fast but better then not at all."

"It's just complicated" I sighed just as a loud crash was heard downstairs. We both shared a look before she hurried out of the room as quickly as we could.

We rushed down the stairs but stop at the end where Phoebe and Prue were standing, looking shocked.

"Where's the demon?" Paige asked.

"There" Prue didn't loose any time to point out that Victor was standing in our hallway, a broke flower vase at his feet.

"What happened to Andy?" Was Paige's next question.

"Andy" Prue suddenly realized and rushed towards the living room, of course not before she managed to look at me once more. "Get rid of him."

"So…" Victor looked at me with a big smile.

"So not gonna happen" I grabbed my jacket from the banister of the stairs and walked straight past him, out the door.

"Piper" Phoebe called but I just turned around in the doorway. "Get rid of him" in my best Prue imitation and then I slammed the door shut.

And wow it felt good to listen to Piper once in a while.

* * *

I didn't really know how long I walked around on the streets around the manor but when I finally walked through the front door again the whole house was dead quiet. Even as I walked upstairs not a sound was heard.

"Hallo" I knocked on Paige's door. "Paige?" no answer.

I proceeded to Phoebe's door but still no reply. That left only…

"Prue?" I knocked on her door, yet no response.

Okay so either Prue killed Victor and they were all out digging a whole somewhere…or she took them out for ice-cream. The latter sounded truer but who could really tell.

Instead of walking back to my room I headed to the attic. No one of my sisters had really been up there since we got our power back. If they did it was more short 'get something' kind of visits.

I made sure the door was closed behind me before I walked over to the podium that held the book of shadows. I flickered through the pages with no real spell in mind and just like I had hoped the pages soon begun to move on their own.

"Hi grams" I smiled, knowing all too well who did that strange flipping of the pages. She had told me once when I summoned her a while ago. In front of me the pages stopped and I looked down.

"A vanquishing spell" I looked closer. "For humans? Grams seriously, we are not vanquishing dad!" I couldn't help but laugh because the wind that soared through the room sounded just like her when she didn't get her way.

"We'll deal with him the human way" I closed the book and sat down in the windowsill. From there I could look out over half the neighborhood, it had always been my favorite spot.

Yes I was going to deal with Victor the human way with a big does of old fashioned avoidance.


End file.
